


Death Is Kinda Dramatic

by sofacat16



Series: shortass fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, i guess, oh this is like a kingdom knight au or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16
Summary: It was incredibly stupid, Michael thought.It was incredibly, unbelievably stupid that he had to go out like this, but he supposed it was coming at some point.





	Death Is Kinda Dramatic

It was incredibly stupid, Michael thought. 

It was incredibly, unbelievably stupid that he had to go out like this, but he supposed it was coming at some point.

As part of the King’s Guard, as the Prince’s bodyguard and secret lover though, he’d thought maybe the cause of his death would be a bit more heroic. Maybe getting stabbed in an epic swordfight, or jumping in front of the Prince- Jeremy, you can call him Jeremy in your final moments, he reminded himself- to save him from an arrow or axe or sword’s blow, or something more legendary than getting hit by a stray arrow because he had lowered his shield for half a second. 

Then again, Michael thought, his death, all deaths like these, like Jake’s, like Chloe’s, like his mom’s, would at least be dramatic, if told from the right perspective, imagining the arrow speeding toward him in slow motion, chosen to hit him specifically and not just shot desperately into the crowd by a young enemy soldier who would probably die a minute later. They could pretend Michael didn’t make a strangled exhaling sound and didn’t fall on his butt then realize he had an arrow sticking out of his chest and collapsed all the way onto his back. 

He did picture this though, Jeremy running over to him, the shock written all over his face quickly replaced by fear and grief, tears forming on the corners of his eyes and dripping down his face as he knelt over Michael’s quickly fading form.

He definitely could have imagined Jeremy whispering “No” in the most broken voice Michael had ever heard, and it hurt his heart more than the arrow sticking between his ribs. 

Michael could see storytellers recapturing, with words or with pictures, the hysterical words bubbling out of Jeremy’s lips between cries, of safety, of help, of living, even as Jeremy’s beautiful, tearful face faded in and out of focus. He could hear a bard describing the last time he reached up and pulled Jeremy down for a final kiss, his lips soft against Michael’s even as his own went numb. He could see an actor in a play- a tragedy, he hoped- portraying the way Jeremy’s body shook with sobs as he lay over Michael’s stilling body, as Michael heaved a final “I love you” and all went black.

Because, damn, that was dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> is this heart wrenching or what?  
> please comment and tell me because I don't know what to think about this


End file.
